Northern Lights
by Emma C.C.S
Summary: Poem. A creature of the undead you became because lost souls can't die; not today.


Nobody says what they fear,  
>keeping the secret safe inside their minds.<br>What if someone knows?  
>What if someone hurts them with fear?<p>

As if sensing the dread that creeps  
>upon your feet and your heart,<br>a cry is suddenly heard.  
>Soft, pleading, full of need and despair.<p>

That's your son, holding onto life,  
>not knowing the danger he is in<br>even now, even at your home.  
>You once thought it a sanctuary, but not anymore.<p>

You were young, immature.  
>Didn't know the burning feeling of concern.<br>Don't let him go on with his tears,  
>protect him as much as you can.<p>

Wouldn't you wish you had someone there  
>protecting you instead?<br>Silence broken, thoughts compromised,  
>oaths of bravery forgotten, dead.<p>

Hurry up and climb the stairs,  
>hold your son against your chest.<br>Tell him of life, talk to him about love.  
>You won't be there much longer to guide him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hush, dear Harry, don't scare your father.<em>  
><em>Can't you feel the fear on his shaking arms?<em>  
><em>Let him sing to you of peace and safety.<em>  
><em>Let him try and care for you now that he can.<em>

_Cry, little Harry, when dad takes you to the window:_  
><em>the graveyard is just across the street,<em>  
><em>and he is already too scared to think.<em>  
><em>Cry, make him come back before his mind flies further away.<em>

_Sweet, sweet, baby boy, let your father cry no more._  
><em>Let him know the joy of life,<em>  
><em>don't let him remain in fear.<em>  
><em>Try and sing with your still young voice.<em>

* * *

><p>A flash of green startles you,<br>it haunts the mind that remembers  
>being too close to death to breath.<br>Too close, too cold, too near.

But now you laugh, fear set aside.  
>Those are your eyes, silly girl,<br>your frightened reflection in the mirror.  
>Avada Kedavra colored eyes full of fear.<p>

What happened to you, fiery girl?  
>What became of the bravery you displayed?<br>Venom spit in your ears turned you into this,  
>into a ghost afraid of herself.<p>

Hear the cries of your child,  
>listen to the steps of your lover<br>trying to comfort the endangered son  
>you brought to this world.<p>

Lie on your bed and wait for him to come,  
>don't move too much, don't breath too loud.<br>When did concern turned into fear?  
>What made you fear, what made you cry?<p>

Words are dangerous, you know?  
>They fill your mind with dread, with terror,<br>eating away what you were and begging,  
>pleading, to be left alone to grow.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hey, dog, are you back already?<em>  
><em>Be careful with who you trust,<em>  
><em>they might betray you and those who trusted you.<em>  
><em>Maybe if you had been brave enough...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Run along, wolf, enjoy the moonless sky.<em>  
><em>Smell the fear, look at the stars,<em>  
><em>live the night, for you will be worse than death<em>  
><em>after this dreadful, terrorizing date.<em>

* * *

><p><em>How are you, little worm? How is the rat?<em>  
><em>Ready to betray? Ready to comply,<em>  
><em>to obey the one who haunts your dreams?<em>  
><em>Don't you think about anyone else?<em>

* * *

><p>What does it mean to die?<br>Will it hurt and leave your bones aching,  
>your mind troubled and your soul lost?<br>Oh, but I forget you have no soul.

Lost it, already, didn't you?  
>With those rituals and killings and<br>indifferent slaughtering of the evil  
>and the good, the innocent and the guilty?<p>

Fear laughs in your face.  
>It consumes your psyche leaving you a shell<br>full of anxious thoughts of nothingness.  
>Of the nothingness you will be.<p>

Oh, a child scares you, Master?  
>An invalidated prophecy makes you shiver, my Lord?<br>Then don't step into that property, Ser,  
>or you will be dead.<p>

Be careful, or you might die of fright  
>before you even step into the town.<br>Just remember today's All Hallow's Eve.  
>Don't be afraid of little kids...<p>

Finally in front of your fate,  
>sensing the coldness of death.<br>Open the door quietly before they hear you.  
>And no, I don't mean the living.<p>

Fear the death, my Lord, now that you can.  
>After today you will be one.<br>Condemned to roam the earth, to never rest.  
>All because of a child.<p>

But don't give up on your quest!  
>Is most honorable, I assure you.<br>You can feel it, can you not?  
>The storms you carry tonight are nothing.<p>

Three green lights illuminate the night.  
>Shiver goes through those who will see<br>what you became at this cursed place.  
>Don't worry, they won't look for a ghost.<p>

Yes, didn't I tell you how it ends?  
>Your fear won. You died.<br>A creature of the undead you became.  
>Because lost souls can't die.<p>

Not today.

* * *

><p><strong>For The Battleship Challenge II in the HPFC forum, using the prompt "a story that takes place at Godric's Hollow"; I chose James and Lily's deaths along with Voldemort's kind-of-death. And <em>also<em> for the Poetry Craze Forum's 100 Prompt Challenge, using prompt #3: concern.**


End file.
